


no sinking, just swimming

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Swimming, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Sasha, are you gonna come in the pool, or not?"</i>
</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1854846.html">Challenge #502</a> - "pool" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no sinking, just swimming

“Are you gonna come in, or not?”

Sasha looks up from her phone and pushes up her sunglasses. Bayley’s in front of her, hair wet and smile hopeful.

“Come on,” she says, pulling on Sasha’s hand when Sasha doesn’t answer. “It’s fun!”

“If you insist,” comes Sasha’s eventual answer, and she stands up and follows Bayley over to the crystal blue water.

Charlotte’s swimming perfect laps around the pool, and Becky’s leading an enthusiastic pun-filled commentary of Charlotte’s every move, and honestly, Sasha can’t help the smile that spreads across her face at the sight.

“We can just sit on the edge if you want,” Bayley tells her, so they do, watching Charlotte move through the water. A few moments later, and Becky’s swimming over towards them.

“Charlotte! Look who finally decided to join us,” she calls, and soon enough, Charlotte’s there with them, too.

Sasha only notices the silent glance between the two of them when it’s too late, unable to help the shriek when she’s pulled in. Even _Bayley’s_ in on it, a hand gentle on Sasha’s back to push her.

“You can’t come on holiday and _not_ expect that we’re gonna make you swim,” Becky says, and Sasha glowers at her.

“I’ll race you,” Charlotte offers, eyes glimmering in a way that says she _knows_ Sasha can’t resist, and _oh_ , that does it. Sasha’s not about to turn down a challenge, especially not one from Charlotte.

“You’re on,” she says, confidence growing when Bayley and Becky cheer.


End file.
